The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a support system for a tablet information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs typically include displays for displaying information from the IHS to a user. In some situations, it may be desirable to use a mobile display with the IHS. For example, a user may wish to expand the number of displays available to a mobile IHS by coupling a mobile display to the mobile IHS for use in conjunction with the display that is native to the mobile IHS. The supporting of these mobile displays raises a number of issues. Conventional support systems for mobile displays typically add significant thickness to the mobile display, provide a support system that is separate from the mobile display, restrict the mobile display use to a single orientation, and/or restrict the support position of the mobile display to a single viewing angle. These issues reduce the mobility of the mobile display and restrict the available uses of the mobile display when the mobile display is being supported.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved support system for a display.